monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Slayer
Dragon Slayer is a monster truck owned by Team KCM and is driven by team owner Kreg Christensen out of Utah since 1995. In 2002, it ran with the name Dragon, The Slayer. The truck was retired in 2008, but returned in 2017. History * 1995 - The truck officially debuts as a Chevy S-10. * 1996 - The truck received an updated design, running this way until 1997. * 1998 - A new black design debuts on it's 3rd chassis, with the old one becoming Bounty Hunter, a truck that would partner with since 1996, before ultimately becoming fully separate. * 1998 - The first incarnation of the Hummer H-1 debuts. * 1999 - The truck receives it's official Hummer H-1 design. * 2001 - the iconic yellow design debuts. * 2002 - the truck gets new flames on the front, while also running a majority of the year as it's alter-ego Dragon The Slayer. * 2003 - the truck gets another new flame design. * 2004 - Dragon Slayer runs a newer Hummer H-1 body, and a newer race chassis, Dragon Slayer 5. The Dragon Slayer 4 chassis becomes Thunderstruck/Muscle Machines. Dragon Slayer also debuts red flames. * 2005 - Dragon Slayer runs a Tuff Country scheme for the year as the Dragon Slayer 4 chassis becomes Kaptain Insano. * 2006 - Dragon Slayer runs another new design for a sponsor with Lynch Hummer, as Kaptain Insano on Dragon Slayer 4 also runs as Spider-Man and Tuff Country. Midway into the year, Dragon Slayer returns to the Dragon Slayer 4 chassis with a new Hummer H-2 body, with Kaptain Insano moving to the Dragon Slayer 5 chassis. * 2007 - the trucks run another season. The Dragon Slayer 5 chassis is sold at the end of the year and Kaptain Insano is retired. Kreg Christensen begins running for Team 2Xtreme, leaving Dragon Slayer in control of his sons. * 2008 - Dragon Slayer runs its final season before retiring. * 2017 - Dragon Slayer returns. * 2019 - The truck completes it’s first backflip in Utah * 2020 - The truck runs as Demo Derby (KCM) for the Hot Wheels Monster Trucks Live 2020 European Tour Revival Trivia * In 2003, for the Hotwheels release of Dragon Slayer featured an interesting feature. Some of the toys read "Kreg Christensen" on the door as the driver, while the other half read "Dj Johnson" (Most Likely BJ Johnson). * The 2017 version of the truck has come with several nicknames by the fans, such as Dragon Slayer 2.0. However, none of them have been confirmed by the team. Gallery Blackdragon small.jpg|Original Dragon Slayer Dustdragsl211a.jpg 23380163_1698229746918537_9077585179580764248_n.jpg DS.jpg DS 1995.jpg Dragsl1203k.jpg 10351005 1017867681560395 5801532684607667054 n.jpg 10302218 10203866121955158 2845247452680178303 n.jpg 1546220 102091086jhgkhjghjggh77583323 9189643445715689247 n.jpg 132.jpg 15267515 10154380325108197 7019707221981735282 n.jpg Drgslyr1204a.jpg 12494939_10209115830682146_2337934804636694517_n.jpg Unsdfsdfdfnamed.png 15267768 10154405511278197 8008802502234360634 n.jpg|First incarnation of the Hummer 26168016_1672047672862694_2573428759933741191_n.jpg Dragon1.jpg|Dragon Slayer circa 1999, the first Hummer design 26994244 1800532980021546 5532578231617004900 n.jpg 12832458 10209108678863355 1426182369768982011 n.jpg 1998POR1061.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-05-09-47-29.png 539053372.jpg|Circa 2001 Screenshot 2018-05-05-09-56-34.png Screenshot_2018-05-05-09-47-44.png|circa 2003 Screenshot 2018-05-05-09-55-40.png Bkdragn1204a.jpg|Ditto Dragon THe SLayer.jpg|Dragon, The Slayer, circa 2003 851592.jpg N74 top10 bigfoot 05.jpg|Dragon Slayer circa 2003 Z0dss45.JPG Dragonslayernodecals.jpg|Dragon Slayer without decals. Screenshot 2018-05-05-09-55-24.png IMG 2865.PNG|Dragon Slayer 2004 Vwf556.jpg|Dragon Slayer in 2004 Dragon-slayer-monster-truck-jumping-over-crushed-cars-2-inwood-ontario-A0K6CK.jpg Screenshot_20190305-170142.jpg Watermark-11.jpg|Tuff Country Dragon Slayer circa 2005, with Logo design 1 Screenshot_20190409-162353.jpg|Circa 2005 with the second logo Screenshot_20190409-162333.jpg Screenshot_20190409-162134.jpg Screenshot_20190404-200107.jpg|Dragon Slayer in 2006 Full-1.jpg Lr.8sdfdfsf00.jpg Moguls.2.800.jpg File:Sun round1 9.jpg|Dragon Slayer circa 2007 Screenshot 20190409-162454.jpg Slayer207a1.jpg|Dragon Slayer circa 2008 Screenshot_20190409-162316.jpg Monsterhummer.jpg|Dragon Slayer with the Dragon The Slayer design 21586821 10214639281644968 5158180673465196613 o.jpg|circa 2017 21686902 10214639262324485 6545348981806857291 o.jpg 20621821 1906998979550687 5047837916452074602 n.jpg|Dragon Slayer with the 25th anniversary sticker on the hood cheyenne18-25.jpg|Circa 2018 $_57-0.JPG Fusdfsfll.jpg Screenshot_2018-05-05-09-56-18.png Screenshot_20190228-194145.jpg 32738084_196448190998472_4508523145950396416_n.jpg Category:Trucks Category:Team KCM Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Muscle Machines Category:Jeep Trucks Category:Chevy Trucks Category:Hummer Trucks